Blades of Torment
by Kiblade23
Summary: When a child is subjected to enough suffering they do the one thing their mind can do. They snap. They change. Can Naruki be turned to the right path, before it's too late. Can Anko uphold her promise? Will Naruki find comfort and peace, or will she turned into an emotionless machine. OC, ruto X Anko, Kurenai, Mei, Yugito & others. First fanfic ever :).


**Blades of Torment**

**This will contain mature themes and explicit content, and with the content I want to put into this it may be on the borderline of being MA. Personally I think MA fiction should allowed, but that isn't the point. This will be a pretty off cannon fic, and is my first. It's not AU though. The main character will not be Naruto, it will be Naruki, which is my original way of interpreting . I didn't use Naruko because…. The name sucks, like seriously, and I wanted to change like a lot. There will be no ****_male_**** pairings with Naruki… ;). This is will be pretty OC, just so you know. Starts on the first day of the academy. Academy starts at the age of 10. **

Naruki walked down the street to her apartment slowly, her feet dragging on the path, her face hidden under a wave of red hair. She remembered her feelings, at finally starting at the academy, of hope and happiness. These feeling were gone. Her instructors had glared daggers at her and refused to answer her questions and ignored her answers.

She sighed with disappointment and pain. She had be alone since her birth, nobody to answer her questions or show her the way of the world, only glares and mutterings of demon, or something similar.

In her sorrow she didn't notice the footsteps behind her, a group of drunken men snarling and looking at her with unbridled hate.

The leader of the group opened his mouth, "Hey demon…. Turn around." He said it with the undertone of hate and contempt. Naruki stiffened, her head shooting up, and slowly turned around. It was October tenth, the day of her birth…. And the day she resented most. Naruki spoke her voice soft and pleading, "What do you want" she half-whispered, almost resigned to her fate of whatever the men wanted to do.

"What do I want…? I'll tell you want I want. I want my family back Demon." He snarled, his voice laced with hate and killing intent.

The men suddenly rushed her and cornered her into a back alley. Naruki just half-stood in the corner, her eyes pleading, her heart thumping, but sadly it was not to be. The Men beat her and beat her until her skin was purple and eyes puffed, her body cut in every way possible. Yet she was not dead, it was her curse, to suffer and not die, a punishment in some ways worse than hell.

As the final man left the alley, she opened up and wept. Her mind did the only thing it could, faced with suffering, and of the realization of dreams going wrong, of the futility of dreaming. Her mind snapped, her face dropped, and a cold emotionless mask slipped over her, as she passed out and entered the inner walls of her mind.

Naruki heard a voice, lilting, yet filled with sorrow begin a song she could not comprehend, yet could understand on a primal level. "Hello" she whispered in a voice that was broken, cold and rasped. She was not graced with a response. Opening her eyes and brushing her red hair out of her face, she took in her surroundings. She was in a room that seemed to be a grey corridor with a cell she could just barely see. The stone was mossy and cracked, desolate and grey. She picked herself up and slowly shuffled towards the cell, and the sounds of singing. She followed her instinct, and the presence of sorrow. The cell came into view, and she could see it's occupant a tall woman, with long red hair and 9 small-ish tails coming out of her lower back, melding into one bigger one. Naruki could see her breasts, so she must be naked. The woman had yet to realise that she was being watched, and continued to sing in tones of melodious sorrow. "Hello" Naruki whispered again, slightly louder but still with a broken rasp.

The woman turned around and sighed stopping her song and speaking in a soft, lilting tone. "**It's about time we met. Before you ask questions you should know my name. My name is Kyuubi. I am the reason you suffer. The reason you are hated. While it is not your fault, or mine, It does not change the reason." **She sighed before continuing, "**I was sealed into you after I attacked your village. I was under the influence of… something, when I attacked and I was not myself. Before I continue I want to apologize." **She was interrupted by Naruki, who said, still in a broken voice, "There is nothing for you to apologize to me for. It is not you who is hurting me, it's them. If you truly want to help me then I want you … to train me. I am weak and I want to defend myself and protect my body and mind." Naruki's tears were flowing freely now, rolling down her bruised cheeks onto the cracked stones. Kyuubi looked at her in pity, taking in her abused petite frame and ruined clothes. It was rare for her to pity anybody, much less a human, but in this case she knew that it was her fault, and that the child has been through as much abuse as a human child can take before snapping. **"I will teach you… I cannot teach you the Jutsu of the Nin but I can teach you how to use your chakra… and your emotion and Ki, to protect yourself. But if you wish not to be abused then the only thing you can really do is put on a mask of coldness, of hiding your emotions. You should make yourself a mask that is physical, and that is emotional. It is the only way. For what it's worth, I am sorry that it has to be." **Naruki just nodded, her eyes red, but the tears stopped. She hesitantly spoke up, "What is this place? Can you tell me about my parents? Why did they abandon me?" **"This… place is your mindscape. It is for lack of a better term, the room of your mind. You can learn exercises of the mind here, and while you sleep you can come here. You can also change the surroundings here, and I would appreciate it if you did. I can't tell you about your parents but I can say that it is more than likely that they died because of my attack, and for that I am sorry. **Naruki was visibly saddened, but reaching into her mind imagined a simple cosy room which a bed and fireplace, curtains and a couch. She then imprinted it on the mindscape and gasped as it changed and smiled. Kyuubi also smiled "**Thank you. I sense a disturbance in the physical world. Because the seal has been… weakened, by our meeting, you can now converse with me outside the seal. Simply project your thoughts to me and I will receive them. Now… awaken. **

Naruki was in a hospital bed, still bruised and battered. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the Hokage, along with Anko, looking at her. Anko whispered, her voice laden with an emotion Naruki couldn't place "How long are you going to allow this to happen?" The Hokage sighed, "Anko you know I can't do anything about this, every time I try the council will just block me." Anko looked angry at this but did not say anything, simply disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Jiji why do they hate me? Is it because of the Kyuubi?" The Hokage stared at her before answering slowly, "Yes, but how did you know?" He seemed worried but waited for an answer, "I just… Overheard it while I was walking, you know."

"Can I check the seal?" he asked, Naruki hesitated before answering, "Yes."

He looked at the seal on Naruki's stomach area, yet could see nothing wrong with it, though he visibly winced at the cuts around it. "There's nothing wrong with it. I'll see you later ok." he said softly, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves just like Anko had. Naruki let a single tear slide down her cheek, before wiping it away and putting on her cold, emotionless mask before laying down her head and sleeping.

**In the Hokage's office**

"I want to take her on a 3 year training trip… I know you want her to have a normal life in the academy but she has been subject to too much pain. It might even be too late for me to save her from taking the wrong path." Anko looked angry and sad at the same time.

"I will grant you this under one condition. After she comes back she must take the Genin exam, and I want her on a team for the Chuunin exam."

Anko looked like she was about to say something, but instead nodded her acceptance, bowed and walked out of the office, her stride purposeful and her face deep in thought.

**In the mindscape**

"What will you teach me?" Naruki's voice was still broken and rasped.]

**"For this session I want you to learn Ki, or killing intent. The term is self-explanatory. It represents your determination, resolve and want to kill. It is a powerful tool in the right hands." **Kyuubi sighed **"What I'm about to tell you isn't known to any ninja. What they don't know is that Ki is an energy of its own, almost like chakra. You can reinforce your attacks and possibly Jutsu with Ki, and for those who have enough of it and good control of it, you can mould it into pure weapons of Ki. Strong emotion like rage can also be used in that way." **Kyuubi fell silent and sat on the bed. Her face lost in thought.

"How do I use it?" Naruki's face was rapt with attention and her voice had recovered somewhat and her body was straightened with a new emotion. Resolve.

Kyuubi looked up, "**It is not an easy energy to master. I cannot teach you how to harness its energy, but I can teach you how to emit it. This is something which most Nin can do. Close your eyes and reach into your mind." **Naruki's eyes were now closed and her face was expressionless. **"Think about something you hate. Whether it is a group of people or an object, whatever it may be." **Naruki now saw in her mind, the faces of the villagers who abused her the most. "**Now imagine yourself killing them, and how it would feel." **Naruki now saw them dead or dying with her face and body spattered with their blood. "**Now open your eyes and stare at me." **Naruki did as instructed. Her eyes now radiated a quite intense Ki.

Kyuubi looked at her in shock. **"That's a lot of Ki for one so young." **She then stood up and sighed. **"Well that's enough for today. Awaken."**

**A new day, in the hospital.**

Anko looked at the sleeping face of Naruki. "She is so much like her mother." She whispered softly while caressing her red hair careful to avoid bruises. Naruki had red hair, an angular almost noble face and was slightly under average height. Her red hair fell to a few inches below her shoulders and she was, in the very sense of the word, cute. Anko shuddered, how someone could hold a hate strong enough to hurt a small girl child, in such painful ways, was beyond her. "I'm sorry. I promised her… And I failed." She whispered.

Naruki's eyelids fluttered open. "Anko-chan what are you doing here?" she whispered in a voice underlaid with hope and guarded hapiness.

* * *

**Flashback ~3 years ago**

Naruki was crying. Another friend had been driven away, just like all the others. One word from their parents and she never saw them again. She was alone and the feeling can only be summed in up in one word: terrifying. She was by nature a happy person, but it was hard to be happy if you had nobody to share it with...

Anko was walking by the alley then she stopped. She could hear a faint sound that sounded like sobbing, frowning she channeled some chakra to her ears and gasped. It was sobbing, but of a different kind it was the sound of anguish and pain being exuded by crying. She turned and walked down the alley until she saw Naruki. She visibly winced when she saw Naruki crying, as she had promised to care for her. She sighed. Another promise she didn't keep. She walked down to the end and stooped down. "Naruki are you okay?" she spoke softly, trying to comfort her by slowly caressing her hair. "I've got some dango if you want it." At that Naruki's head sprang up. Dango was a luxury she could never afford. "Please?" Naruki said meekly, Anko smiled and offered her the bag. Naruki took it and put her beside her "What is your name?" she asked while smiling hesistantly. "Anko" she replied while smiling comfortingly. Naruki suddenly stood and exclaimed, "Thanks Anko-chan" while hugging her tightly. Anko just smiled sadly.

* * *

"Anko-chan?"Naruki looked up at her happily. "Yeah thats me gaki. Now before you start asking questions, I need to say what you will be doing for the next 3 years. The Hokage has granted my request to go on a training trip just outside the village and in surrounding ones for 3 years." Naruki sprang up with excitement, then winced. Anko was laughing at her, "Careful gaki, your not quite healed yet." "Can we go now?" Naruki asked excitedly. Anko knelt down next to the hospital bed and ruffled her hair "Not so fast gaki. We gotta pack first" Giving her an affectionate smile and holding out her hand for Naruki to grab. Naruki took it wordlessly and followed her. She was smiling happily for a few seconds, before slipping on her mask of defense, schooling her expression.

Anko led her through the streets, before stopping at her apartment and picking up a bad and tucking a few sealing scrolls into her pockets. Turning around she took Naruki's hands in hers " Is there anything you need to do before we go" she whispered in a comforting tone. Naruki thought for a few seconds before shaking her head, "No there's nothing i would want from this hellhole Anko-chan." Anko gave her a warm smile before standing up and taking her hand again.

And that was the day Naruki left. It would be 3 long years before she saw this village again, and she could only hope the village would forget about her by then.


End file.
